Evans and Potter
by 1Bookwormie1
Summary: Lily is a social outcast at school. One day she recieves a letter. A letter she thinks will change it all, a new life, a second chance. But will it just all be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Evans And Potter: The Hogwarts Story**

**Chapter One: The Letter**

"Carrot top! Carrot top!"

A deafening noise was echoing through the bleak playground.

Teachers rushed over to see what was going on, but didn't stop the chants.

This was growing up, was what they were thinking.

As visitors stopped in their tour to see what was going on, they could see a group of children pulling at the ponytail of a young girl's hair.

The Principal frowned at this-her employer would certainly shout at her for losing money because of the pupils' unruliness.

Outsiders could also hear the noise behind the iron gates of, 'Lawfield Primary.' They felt sorry for the girl and wished to rescue her, but couldn't.

One of these outsiders was a family-two parents and their child. The man had black hair and grey eyes and the woman had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Their child was a combination of both, with additional features-a pair of glasses balanced elegantly on the boy's nose.

"Mummy, mummy, what's happening?" was what the little boy was asking.

His 'mummy' patted his head and listened to the chant for a few seconds.

"It sounds like someone's being bullied," answered the boy's 'mummy'.

"What's bullied?" asked the little boy.

"Now, now, Mary, don't frighten James," said the man.

"Bullying is when people tease you and are mean to you for no reason," explained the woman to her son.

"Like when Tabby bit my hand?" asked James, holding up his hand to show proof of the bite.

His father laughed. "People bully."

"Even wizards?

"Even wizards."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans was reading through Acceptance letters for secondary schools.

Opposite her, a mean looking teenager, was chatting on her phone. Parts of her conversation could be heard.

"She's such a skank, Margie. Really? Can someone say slut? Thomas? Gay. Duh! What kind of question is that? Maria? Can someone say freak? I do not! I don't like your brother! Here, the teenager turned pink. He did? Aah! Tell Vernon, I say yes!"

Lily looked up from the letters.

"You're going out with Vernon Dursley?" she asked.

Petunia lifted her head in the direction of the sky, her nose pointing upwards.

"Maybe."

Lily laughed silently.

She continued looking at her letters.

For the fifth time, Lily would have to move school. She had moved four times already. She never seemed to fit in anywhere.

As she scanned the pages, her mind wandered to the dreams she'd been having-of a big hall with a starry sky.

Maybe, she thought, that was the hall of the school she'd be in.

She flicked through the booklets of the schools for the hall with the starry sky, but could not find it.

Inside, she was feeling disappointed.

Just when she was feeling this, her parents came into the living room, beaming, holding an envelope in their hands.

Lily didn't know what there was to be happy about.

And hadn't all her letters come already?

She had taken seven private school exams and had got all the results saying that she passed with scores well above the average ones, therefore giving her a place.

"We just got a letter," sang her mother.

I didn't know, thought Lilly sarcastically.

"And it has another offer for Lillykins!"

Lillykins-her father's pet name for her.

Something which both Lilly and Petunia despised and hated-it was the only feeling they shared about something.

"You got an offer from Hogwarts! From an owl! I always knew magic existed!"

And her mum began babbling excitedly about some random school with witches and wizards.

Lilly looked at her mother is disbelief.

"Magic doesn't exist."

There, her parents started protesting and shoved the envelope in her hands.

Might as well read this, Lilly thought, for entertainment.

But as her eyes skimmed across the letter, everything began to seem very real.

Very, very, real…

**Please review! I'll only update if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know I will be updating soon!!!


End file.
